List of Cuba hurricanes (2000-present)
The following is a comprehensive list of all Atlantic tropical cyclones to strike the island nation of Cuba from the commencement of the 21st Century onwards, beginning in the year 2000. The country frequently lies in the path of destructive hurricanes, the most destructive of which occur in September, October, and November. The eight most destructive hurricanes in the territory struck during this century, six of which occurred in the same decade. With damages of up to $7.8 billion (2008 USD) in the country alone, Hurricane Ike is the costliest hurricane on record for Cuba. Collectively, the eight most destructive hurricanes to landfall in the territory have caused more than $19 billion in damage as of November 2016. The most destructive Atlantic hurricane season on record for the territory is 2008, with more than $10 billion in damage caused by hurricanes in that year alone. After Hurricane Sandy in 2012, four years would pass before another hurricane and major hurricane made landfall in Cuba. The strongest storm to strike the territory during this time would be Hurricane Gustav, which made landfall at peak intensity with maximum winds of 155 miles per hour and gusts exceeding 215 miles per hour, a record wind speed in the Atlantic. Additional major hurricanes to make landfall in Cuba during the aforementioned time period would be Michelle, Charley, Dennis, Ike, Sandy, and Matthew. 2000 See also: 2000 Atlantic hurricane season *Tropical Storm Debby and its associated remnants produce heavy rainfall in the eastern provinces, particularly Guantánamo. Reports amount to 2-3 inches in various cities situated throughout the country. Due to an ongoing drought, effects of the rain are considered beneficial. Additional damage is reported from gusty winds and storm surge, the latter of which causes minor damage in Baracoa. *Tropical Storm Gordon passes to the west of the country, producing upwards of 10 inches of rain. Fortunately, damage remains minimal. *Tropical Depression Helene approaches the southwestern end of the country. A Tropical Storm Warning is issued due to forecasts of a near hurricane-strength cyclone in the area, though the system remains below tropical storm strength as it moves to the south and west. Little, if any, effects are recorded. *Tropical Storm Leslie's precursor disturbance drops torrential rainfall across the province of Havana, accumulating to nearly 9 inches total. 2001 See also: 2001 Atlantic hurricane season *The precursor disturbance to Tropical Storm Barry drops widespread rainfall across the nation, with minimal damage reported. Offshore, high seas sink a Cuban refugees boat, drowning 6 passengers. *Minimal damage is reported as Hurricane Iris rapidly intensifies to the south. *Hurricane Michelle crosses the central part of the nation as a Category 4 hurricane with 140 mph winds. Approximately 750,000 people are evacuated ahead of the storm's arrival. Islands to the south are entirely inundated by storm surge and torrential rainfall. Over 100,000 homes across central Cuba are obliterated by strong winds, while 5-10 foot waves are reported along the coast. Five people were killed by the hurricane, while damage is nearly $2 billion. Michelle is the strongest hurricane to make landfall in the nation since Hurricane Fox. *The remnants of Hurricane Olga produce rain across the nation. 2002 See also: 2002 Atlantic hurricane season *Tropical Storm Hanna's precursor drops trace amounts of rainfall in the western part of the country. *Hurricane Isidore drifts south of the nation for several days. The storm intensifies to Category 2 as it passes near the Isle of Youth, weakening back to a Category 1 as it makes landfall near Cabo Frances. Torrential rainfall is reported, with some areas inundated by over a foot of rainfall. Heavy rains and storm surge uproot trees, blow off roofs, and damage 77 houses throughout the western part of the country. Over 100 tobacco houses were affected to some degree, while thousands of livestock perish due to devastating floods. No fatalities are reported. *Hurricane Lili passes through the same areas affected by Hurricane Isidore approximately a week subsequent to the former storm's landfall. Both the Isle of Youth and Pinar del Río are heavily affected by the Category 2 storm, with gusts of 112 mph reported in La Habana. 48,000 homes are damaged, while a further 16,000 are totally destroyed. Compounding damage from Isidore, Lili furthers residual electrical outages from the former storm, with some persisting for weeks. Tobacco and rice crops are badly depleted by Lili, with damage in some places indecipherable between Isidore and the concurrent storm. *Tropical Depression Fourteen makes landfall over Cienfuegos, with minimal impact. Locally heavy rains are reported over much of central and eastern Cuba. 2003 See also: 2003 Atlantic hurricane season *Light rainfall is reported from the remnants of Tropical Depression Nine, with the effects welcome due to dry conditions affecting much of the island nation. *The outer bands of Tropical Storm Odette produce rain in eastern Cuba as the system itself makes landfall over Hispaniola. 2004 See also: 2004 Atlantic hurricane season *Minor impact is reported from the compact Tropical Depression Bonnie as it passes far to the west. *Hurricane Charley makes landfall as a Category 3 hurricane in southern Cuba, heavily affecting the Pinar del Río and Havana provinces. Operationally determined to have made landfall as a Category 2, Charley produces sustained 118 mph winds in Playa Baracoa. In Mariel, over 1,000 customers lose electricity and 28 high-voltage pylons are blown down. Lack of electricity and heavy damage contributes to a water shortage that affects the city of Havana for nearly four days. Officials estimate that, due to the destruction, basic utilities would not be restored in areas most heavily afflicted by the hurricane for up to two months followings its departure. Charley also has severe impact on agriculture, with over 3,000 institutions damaged by the storm. Four fatalities and nearly $1 billion in damage is attributed to Charley. *Category Five Hurricane Ivan passes west of the country. Despite never making landfall, the hurricane's expansive circulation drops more than a foot of rain in Pinar del Río. Localized flooding from storm surge affects Santiago de Cuba, while Cienfuegos reports waves exceeding 15 feet in height. Ivan is the seventh-costliest hurricane for the country, with more than $1 billion in damage reported. 2005 See also: 2005 Atlantic hurricane season *Tropical Storm Arlene makes landfall in extreme western Cuba, with heavy rainfall from the cyclone helping to alleviate dry conditions due to a severe drought. The passage of the storm warrants school and road closures, though damage from Arlene is much more minimal than anticipated. *Hurricane Dennis makes two landfalls in the nation, roaring through as a Category 4 hurricane with 150 mph winds. Reports of rainfall exceeding forty inches makes Dennis the wettest storm for the nation since Hurricane Flora. More than 120,000 dwellings were damaged by the storm, with 15,000 completely demolished. Throughout the nation, agriculture took a severe hit as the storm's ferocious winds flatten trees and strip fields of their crops, while the citrus industry sustained the harshest impact. In Cienfuegos, more than 85% of residents lost power and winds gusting to 149 miles per hour were reported. Some regions were effectively isolated due to extensive damage inflicted on communications infrastructure. Following Dennis' departure, the hurricane is regarded as the worst to strike the nation since Flora, and was considered much worse than the previous year's Hurricane Charley. *The expansive outer bands of Hurricane Katrina bring tropical storm-force sustained winds as well as heavy rainfall to northern Cuba. Due to the threat of possibly catastrophic flooding, 8,000 people are evacuated in Pinar del Río. Strong waves submerge more than 90% of the coastal city of Surgidero, while other areas suffer sporadic power outages. *A non-tropical low - later to become Hurricane Ophelia - brings unsettled weather to the island nation for several days. *Major Hurricane Rita passes to the north, producing sustained winds topping 65 mph in Bay Shore. Water levels throughout the coastal parts of Havana flood more than 20 city blocks, causing significant structural damage but no loss of life. The combined effects from wind and rain cause 400,000 people to lose electrical power in the city. Torrential rain collapse more than 30 homes in Havana, with totals exceeding five inches in some areas. *Hurricane Wilma passes to the north as a Category 3 hurricane. In many areas, particularly Havana, heavy rain and storm surge culminates in flooding that isolates many villages. Due to the depth of floodwaters, some rescuers were required to wear scuba diving suits and/or travel by watercraft in order to save those affected by the storm. $700 million in damage is caused by Wilma, while a bus carrying evacuees crashed, killing four people, three of which were tourists. *Trace rainfall is reported from the outer bands of Tropical Storm Alpha, which made landfall on the Dominican Republic. 2006 See also: 2006 Atlantic hurricane season *Rainfall exceeding 17 inches is reported from the outer rainbands of Tropical Depression Alberto in Pinar del Río, with up to 4 inches falling in one hour. On the nearby Isle of Youth, rainfall totals 15 inches. Both air and maritime travel was disrupted across the Cuban mainland, while flooding damages agriculture in Pinar del Río. Havana escapes with relatively minor damage, with a few houses damaged by heavy rain. *The remnants of Tropical Storm Chris produce moderate rainfall in northern Cuba. *Tropical Storm Ernesto prompts Hurricane Warnings for much of southeastern Cuba as it intensifies south of Hispaniola, but abruptly weakens prior to striking Haiti. Guantánamo reports 3 inches of rain during the storm, while gusty winds leave some residents without power. No serious injuries or deaths are reported from the storm. 2007 See also: 2007 Atlantic hurricane season *Tropical Storm Barry passes west of the country, producing over a foot of rain in Sancti Spíritus. Heavy rain triggers river flooding in low-lying areas, and the city of Guane is effectively isolated due to damage from the aforementioned effect. Over 2,000 people evacuate for fear of flooding. Outer bands from the storm also spawned four tornadoes in Pinar del Río, destroying four houses total and wounding three. *Cuba escapes with minor effects as Category 4 Hurricane Dean passes south of Jamaica. High seas and heavy rain is reported as the storm's outer bands move over the country. *Heavy flooding is reported as Tropical Storm Noel makes landfall near Baracoa. Over 12 inches of rain is reported in the Granma Province, where 21,000 homes are damaged. Noel causes flooding and mudslides throughout Guantánamo, where a dam breaks. Meanwhile, other provinces sustained extensive damage at the mercy of Noel. At least one fatality was reported, and up $500 million in damage occurred. *The remnants of Tropical Storm Olga have minor impact on Cuba as they pass to the south and west. 2008 See also: 2008 Atlantic hurricane season *Tropical Storm Dolly passes far to the southwest, producing heavy rain in the provinces of Isla de Juventud, La Habana, and Pinar del Río. *Tropical Storm Fay crosses central Cuba, producing high winds and heavy rain. Damage to the agricultural sector was moderate in nature. *Ahead of Hurricane Gustav, over 190,000 people are evacuated in Pinar del Río. Making landfall at maximum intensity with winds of 155 mph, it is estimated over 90,000 homes were completely destroyed by the hurricane's winds. 80 high-tension wires are blown down, effectively isolating the majority of the province. Agriculture took a disastrous hit, with the tobacco, rice, and banana farms all sustaining cataclysmic damage. Cuban authorities declare Gustav is the worst hurricane to strike the nation in 50 years, and that the 211 mph gusts recorded in Paso Real de San Diego were the highest in Cuba's history. Damage exceeding $2.1 billion was endured by the nation, though no fatalities were reported. *Tropical Storm Hanna's outer rain bands cause torrential rainfall and mudslides throughout eastern Cuba. Totals upwards of 5 inches are reported in Baracoa, which endures some flood damage. The areas rain-saturated by Hanna would be completely incapacitated by Hurricane Ike days later. *Approximately 2.6 million Cubans, roughly a quarter of the nation's population, is evacuated ahead of Hurricane Ike. Ike made its first landfall in the nation near Category 4 strength over the Holguín province, where widespread flooding occurs. Throughout Baracoa, over 200 homes are destroyed while enormous waves maxing 40 feet are reported along the coast. Ike crossed eastern Cuba, emerging over the Caribbean Sea the subsequent day. The hurricane then makes landfall as a Category 1 in Pinar del Río, a course taken by the preceding Gustav ten days prior. These areas suffered major flood and surge damage. The sugar cane crop was nearly wiped out, with the banana, yucca, coffee, and corn crop suffering additional damage. In total, roughly 300,000 homes sustain damage while 40,000 of those are obliterated. Seven people were killed by the storm due to drowning or high winds, and $7.3 billion in damage is reported - the most destructive storm on record for the nation. *Hurricane Paloma compounds damage bore by the nation, making landfall in Santa Cruz del Sur as a Category 2 hurricane. While not nearly as destructive as Gustav and Ike, Paloma blows down vast power and communication lines, as well as deforming one major tower. A 14-foot storm surge erodes the coastline of Santa Cruz del Sur by almost a mile, gutting over 400 homes. Over 230 hectares of crops recovering from Ike are wiped out by Paloma's storm surge. Over $300 million in damage is reported, but the storm causes no fatalities in the nation. 2009 See also: 2009 Atlantic hurricane season *Category Two Hurricane Ida passes to the west, with its outer bands sweeping across the nation. Hurricane-force gusts exceeding 87 mph accompany the storm during its passage. Throughout the nation, widespread heavy rainfall is reported. In Manuel Lazo, rainfall totals greater than a foot are reported. Surrounding areas receive up to nine inches of rainfall. Significant river flooding is reported in southern Cuba as a result of the storm's relentless rain. 2010 See also: 2010 Atlantic hurricane season *Tropical Storm Nicole makes landfall in central Cuba as weak but large tropical cyclone, producing downpours that relieve much of the drought-stricken country. Rainfall along the coast was particularly high, with nearly 10 inches falling in Cape Cruz. In Guantánamo Bay, wind gusts reach 50 mph. Nicole's rainfall caused rivers to overflow in the Granma province, where 300 people sought refuge as their homes were overtaken by roaring rapids. 2.5 tons of losses is reported in crops and livestock. However, overall effects are considered minor, and drought conditions were largely alleviated by Nicole. *Ahead of the weakening Hurricane Paula, a Hurricane Warning is issued for the Pinar del Río province. The storm weakens prior to landfall, striking the western end of the country as a tropical storm. Heavy rains are reported throughout Isla de Juventud, equating nearly 3 inches in total. Overall, the rain from the storm is considered beneficial to preserve reservoirs and helping the growth of various crops. Homes in Havana briefly lose power due to gusty winds, while roads are blocked by downed trees. Paula caused relatively little damage throughout the country. *Hurricane Tomas passes to the east of Cuba as a minimal hurricane. Relatively minor damage is reported, and hurricane force-wind gusts are reported in Sancti Spíritus. A plane crashes in the town of Guasimal as the hurricane begins to impact the country, killing all 68 passengers on board. 2011 See also: 2011 Atlantic hurricane season *Tropical Storm Don forms to the west of Cuba with minor impact. *The remnants of Tropical Storm Emily produce locally heavy rain over Santiago de Cuba. Floodwaters quickly spread across the nation, inundating nearly 40 residences. *As Hurricane Irene moves over the Bahamas, the outer bands begin affecting the nation with heavy rain and rough surf. Throughout Holguín, isolated spots report rainfall exceeding 2 inches. Waves along the coast range from 10-12 feet in height, while minimal coastal flooding was reported in Baracoa. *As a result of Hurricane Rina's abrupt weakening, impact remained negligible. 2012 See also: 2012 Atlantic hurricane season *Tropical Storm Isaac makes a direct hit along the northern coast, producing days of adverse conditions. Several homes throughout Baracoa lose electricity, and another two were devastated by flooding. Due to the cyclone's extensive circulation, tropical storm conditions are reported as far away as Havana. *Hurricane Sandy makes landfall in Santiago de Cuba as a very large major hurricane. A six-foot storm surge wipes out several miles of coastline, accompanied by 29-foot waves. Over 123,000 houses are affected by Sandy, and 15,000 are completely destroyed. Damage exceeds $2 billion and eleven are killed across the nation, the deadliest since 2005's Dennis. 2013 See also: 2013 Atlantic hurricane season *The disturbance that would become Tropical Storm Andrea raises high levels of alert across Pinar del Río. Over 1,000 residents flee their homes due to flooding, especially those residing along the banks of the Cuyaguateje River. The disturbance spawns a tornado in the area, of which causes minor damage to three homes. *Tropical Storm Karen forms west of Cuba, triggering preparations in Pinar del Río in advance of heavy rain and flooding. Around 2-4 inches of rain is reported, and several residents are displaced due to flooding. Overall impact is minimal. 2014 See also: 2014 Atlantic hurricane season *Tropical Storm Bertha produces increased surf and moderate rainfall in eastern Cuba as it moves over the Dominican Republic. *Widespread rainfall is the primary effect from Tropical Storm Cristobal's precursor disturbance. 2015 See also: 2015 Atlantic hurricane season *The remnants of Tropical Storm Erika bring much-needed rain to the drought-stricken nation. *During the passage of Hurricane Joaquin, a gust of 55 mph is reported in Guantánamo Bay. More than 100 homes are affected by coastal flooding and high winds. Rain throughout several provinces exceeds 6 inches, somewhat alleviating drought conditions all over the country. 2016 See also: 2016 Atlantic hurricane season *Tropical Storm Colin, with its displaced convection, strikes the Pinar del Río province of western Cuba. Heavy rainfall and flooding is reported throughout, with nearly 8 inches of rain falling in 24 hours. Entire villages situated along riverbanks are evacuated due to their beginning to overflow. Agriculture and crops sustain generally minimal damage, though water and electrical service is disrupted. Approximately 6,000 customers lose electricity during the passage of the storm. *Tropical Depression Hermine and its precursor drop upwards of 5 inches of rainfall across northern Cuba. While the rains help to ease drought conditions and replenish reservoirs, landslides are reported in mountainous regions. Near the southwestern coast, southerly winds and steady rainfall induce minor coastal flooding, while sporadic damage is thrust on gas and electrical lines. *Hurricane Matthew makes landfall in the extreme eastern edge of the Granma province at Category 4 intensity. Coastal flooding inundates three towns along Sierra Maestras, and storm surge guts countless buildings. Baracoa also suffers incredible damage from violent winds, of which blows homes apart and rips trees from the ground. Matthew also causes a bridge over the Toa River to collapse, isolating nearby communities. Damage across the nation amounts to $2.58 billion, primarily concentrated in the Guantánamo Province. However, despite the extreme intensity of the hurricane and catastrophic damage, no fatalities are reported. Category:List of Tropical Cyclones